


Use Me Hard, Ride Me Wet

by customuserhead



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Het, Impregnation Kink, Rape Fantasy, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/customuserhead/pseuds/customuserhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt:  I usually see dom or top Danneel in kink meme. I'd like some role reversal. Danneel may appear tough and totally in control in public, but in the bedroom she gets off on having no control. (She does, of course. They have a safe word and have gone over kinks and limits, etc.) As long as she has no control, then she can't be responsible for what gets her off -- whatever kinky, slutty things Jensen "makes" her do or does to her. He always pushes her right to her limit. Possible kinks: bondage, spanking, faced fucking, humiliation, watersports, nipple play, tit abuse, object insertion, dirty talk. No scat or schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me Hard, Ride Me Wet

She was on her knees with arms bound behind her back and her head bowed – not in submission but because she didn’t want him to see how pissed off she was. She’d known he was going out with Jared. That wasn’t the issue. She hadn’t seen him all week, and he’d stayed out till … she wasn’t sure. She’d fallen asleep before he got in. Asshole.  
  
His boot heels sounded slow and even as he walked behind, around, and stopped before her. The rounded, scuffed toes of work boots were just inches from her knees. The rough rope around her wrists made her skin itch. The riding crop in his hand was his only compromise to the pretention of their BDSM game.  
  
“Lick my boot,” he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
She looked up, eyes trailing over his familiar bowed, denim clad legs, and glared at him. His lip curled, and the crop came down on her upper arm with a loud smack. The sting made her flinch.  
  
“Don’t give me that fucking attitude,” he growled. He grabbed the ponytail he’d pulled tight at the back of her head and forced her face toward the floor. Her lips were within an inch of his left boot. The smell of dirt and old leather filled her nose. “Shoe me some respect,” he ordered. The crop came down on her left ass cheek, and she almost yelped.  
  
Her knees were forced farther apart, her cunt wide open, and her breasts flattened against her thighs. The air was cool against her wet pussy. His hand tightened on her hair, pulling across her entire scalp. “I can walk away right now,” he said in the most reasonable tone possible. “It’s entirely up to you.”  
  
She let out a breath before sticking her tongue out and running it over the rough leather. It wasn’t so bad the first time, but the second time dust stuck to her tongue. God only knew what kind of filth was on it. He’d probably worn them to the bar the night before. She gagged and coughed. He dragged her up to a sitting position and stepped back. Her scalp ached, but she kept her eyes obediently on the floor. She wasn’t going to fuck up worse.  
  
“You need your mouth washed out?” he asked. His tone was detached, like he was talking about the weather. It made her nervous when he sounded that way, like a stranger. He walked over to the dresser and picked something up. He circled back behind her. “I remember the first time I met you. I wondered how quick I could fuck you. Bet myself it would be that night. I wasn’t wrong. Remember that party? We found an unlocked Mercedes in the driveway, and I fucked you in the back seat on your knees like a bitch.” His voice was close to her ear as he knelt. The sound of it went straight to her cunt.  
  
He reached around from behind and forced his fingers into her mouth. He stretched her lips wide and hooked the metal of a spider gag in the sides. He strapped it behind her head. “You know how much doubt I had that I’d fuck you? None. Zero. Your reputation preceded you – other actors, producers, directors – everyone knew about your, um, ‘open door’ policy, but oh man, you did pretend to be the good Southern girl. It was just me, right? You weren’t like that with other guys,” he said mockingly. “The difference between you and me? I can admit what I am, but you go right on pretending.”  
  
He walked back in front of her and began to unbuckle his belt. She watched as though mesmerized as his thick fingers worked the leather from the buckle, popped the button on his fly, and lowered the zipper. He opened his jeans just far enough to pull out his cock. He wasn’t the least bit aroused, but even limp it was impressive. He took it in his hand, leaned his hips forward, and aimed at her face.  
  
“Open wide, baby,” he said. “Gonna wash all the dirt out of your mouth.”  
  
She tipped her chin up and closed her eyes as he let loose a stream of urine. It hit her chin first and then filled her mouth.  
  
“Look at me,” he said.  
  
She opened her eyes and swallowed repeatedly. Sprinkles of piss covered her cheeks as her mouth was filled with the hot salty stream. His gaze was dark, and he licked his lips before speaking again. “Look at you, you filthy fucking slut,” he said. “Is your pussy wet? Love being used, don’t you?”  
  
Piss ran over her lip, down her neck, and over her breasts. Finally, the stream stopped. He shook drops off his dick onto her face and tucked back in.  
  
“Feel better, baby?” he asked as he zipped up. “Hm?” He bent and cupped her breasts. “You made a mess of yourself. Got piss all over your fun toys.” He spread his hands away from her boobs and then brought them back hard enough against the outside of her breasts to make them slap together. “Like rubber balls,” he said of the bouncing flesh. He went back to the dresser. “It’s unnatural. You did that to yourself.” He shook his head. “The lengths you’ve gone to get yourself fucked and used.”  
  
He came back and knelt. “Look at me.” She looked into his eyes – whiskey and jade – as he cupped her left breast. His gaze dropped, and she focused on his crow’s feet and long lashes. She wasn’t surprised by the bite of the nipple clamp as it closed around the sensitive nub of flesh, but she tensed. He glanced up but didn’t say a word before lowering his gaze again and placing a clamp on the other nipple.  
  
“Good girl,” he said like she was an obedient dog.  
  
Her brows pulled into a frown.  
  
“Something to say?” he asked.  
  
She wanted say “fuck you” but the gag and her better judgment prevented it. She shook her head.  
  
He smiled. “Didn’t think so.” He caressed her breasts and ran the pads of his thumbs over her clamped nipples, which were beginning to throb. “I’ve got a little surprise for you.” There was a tug on one nipple and then the other. Weights. The throbbing became a steady ache.  
  
He reached between her legs then, and rubbed the pads of two fingers over her clit and back into the opening of her vagina. She couldn’t help rolling her hips forward, trying to get his thick fingers deeper inside her, trying to bring her clit into contact with his hand again.  
  
“Jesus,” he said, “sopping wet. Such a needy little slut. I’ll bet I could bring a dozen guys in here right now and you’d take on every one of them, wouldn’t you?” He looked her in the eyes, but she didn’t move or make a sound. He took his wet fingers from her pussy and pushed them into her tight asshole. “Wouldn’t you?”  
  
She whined and nodded as she fucked down on his fingers, driving them deeper. The burn and sting made her clit tingle, but before she get any satisfaction at all, he pulled his fingers out and stood.  
  
“Sorry, baby, all you got is me.” He went back to the dresser, and this time he let her see him slicking a large plug with lube. “How would my toy like a toy?” he asked.  
  
She’d never had anything quite that big inside her ass, and shook her head. He stepped behind her and unhooked the gag. He eased it from her mouth and dropped it to the floor. He put a hand in the middle of her back and gently urged her to lean forward while rubbing the tip of the lubed plug over her puckered opening.  
  
“You know you need this slutty hole filled,” he said.  
  
“No,” she said.  
  
  
“Use your words, baby,” he said.  
  
“It’s too big,” she said.  
  
“The last one wasn’t enough, remember? It’s always the way with my little slut, always need more and more.” He pushed the tip of the silicone toy past the first ring of muscle, and it was such a relief. She wanted to rock down on it, but was still anxious.  
  
“It’ll, it …” she stuttered.  
  
“It what, baby? It’ll make your ass gape? Give you a rosebud? Is that what you’re afraid of?” he was fucking the plug in and out of her hole, deeper and deeper with each push inward.  
  
Her eyes stung, and she nodded. “Yes.” Her hole was stretching wider and wider. She swallowed a groaned.  
  
“Really? Maybe you’re afraid that’s what you want – physical proof of what a slut you are. You should have been a porn star.”  
  
 She gasped as he gave one last twist and push. The plug popped inside, and her muscles closed around the base. She put her forehead on the cool floor and panted. Pain was radiating out from her nipples, and the plug filled her so fucking full. Her pussy juice dripped onto the floor.  
  
“Sit up,” he ordered.  
  
She arched her back and took a deep breath before kneeling up. The weights swung and tugged at her nipples, which were stretched and pulled at unnatural downward angle. She was sure that they’d gotten longer since they’d been playing this way. She should tell him to stop, but she won’t. Some twisted part of her did like how he was changing her body. It only aroused her more. Her pussy was so needy, she could barely keep still, but she held her position – butt on her heels, breasts thrust forward, eyes down.  
  
She heard the clatter of his belt buckle and whir of his zipper as he walked back around her. He put two fingers beneath her chin and tipped her head back. “Open up baby,” he said.  
  
Her mouth watered at the sight of his erect cock right in front of her. She opened her mouth and tasted salty precome as he fed her his dick. He gave her no quarter as he pushed back into her throat. The fingers of both of his hands splayed over her scalp, holding her in place as he rocked his hips, and fucked roughly into her mouth.  
  
She tried to cover her lips and relax her throat because she had no control. She was just a wet hole to be used and filled. She was just for his pleasure. She desperately wished he stuck a dildo in her pussy so she’d have something to ride while fucked her face. She was so fucking turned on, but there was nothing but thin air against her pussy. The nipple weights swung with each of his thrusts sending bursts of pain through her breasts, and that shouldn’t be so arousing.  
  
There was spit running down her chin and the most vulgar wet gagging moans were coming from her, but it didn’t take him long before he was driving his cock deep into her throat and spilling his seed straight to her stomach. Her lungs fought for air as he stroked her hair and told her what a good cum guzzling cock slut she was. He pulled his dick from her mouth and rubbed the wet head over her cheeks and eyelids leaving a trail of slug trail of cum and spit on her skin.  
  
“Please,” she begged.  
  
“You need to get off, slut?”  
  
“Yes, please, Sir.”  
  
She heard his scoff at the _sir_ , but he put his right foot between her legs and held the toe of his boot up beneath her pussy. “Then rub yourself off,” he said. “It’s all I’m offering.”  
  
She wanted his cock buried in her cunt so badly she could cry, and all he was offering his boot. Heat rose in her cheeks, but she wiggled forward till she felt a zing of pleasure when her clit rubbed over the rounded toe of his boot. She rocked forward, spreading her slick over the leather. She moaned and rocked again and again. The rocking was making the plug move inside her ass like she was fucking herself on it. Tension was coiling her in her groin and her pussy was twitching as though clutching at thin air. She put her forehead against his thigh and humped faster and harder, grinding down on the leather till her orgasm shot through her like electricity. She just kept humping like a dog on a sofa cushion. She moaned and whined as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, that was hot,” he said. He quickly untied her hands and removed the nipple clamps. She cried out as blood rushed back to the abused flesh, but the pain spiked as he sucked a nipple into his mouth – first one and then the other. His soft lips felt like torture devices on the swollen flesh. “Let’s keep them like this all the time,” he murmured before sucking hard at them again.  
  
She wriggled to get away, but he bore her onto her back, and she felt his erection brush her thigh as he kneed her legs apart. She was stuffed so full with the plug that he had some difficulty entering her pussy.  
  
“Fuck, so fucking tight,” he said. “Was this what being a virgin was like?”  
  
 _No,_ she wanted to say, _it was never this fucking good,_ but she just moaned and wrapped her legs around him. He drove into her, hard and fast, and there was nothing like having him inside her. He was wrong, he wasn’t like the others. Not that she hadn’t fucked plenty of guys, but Jensen, he was … making her come again, making her a moaning, whimpering mass of fucked out flesh, trembling and shaking, nearly weeping from the intensity of the pleasure.  
  
He stilled inside her and hummed in satisfaction. She ran her fingers through the sweat damp hair at the nape of his neck. “Good?” she asked.  
  
“Mm, yeah,” he said. He pulled out leaving a warm pulsing sensation in her cunt. He got to his feet and took her hand, pulling her to her knees. She braced herself against his thighs, soft brush of denim under her fingers, and licked their salty, bitter juices from his softening cock. There was something comforting and reassuring about the act. It was kind of a ritual for them.  
  
When she was done she gazed up at him. He smiled. The corners of his eyes crinkled. “Feel better?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said. “Think you could help me out with this giant plug?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
She turned around and put her elbows on the floor. He squatted down and gently twisted and pulled on the plug.  
  
“So … is Jared as big as that plug?”  
  
Jensen paused in working the plug free. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that kind of thing.”  
  
“Just curious,” she said.  
  
“Longer,” he said.  
  
“Jesus,” she murmured. The thought of Jared fucking her, Jensen in her throat or one in her ass and the other in her pussy, the two of them wrapped around her, using her, getting off on her body together, fuck, it made her pussy twitch again.  
  
The plug suddenly popped free. “Damn,” he said. “That’s some hot gape.” His finger traced the edge of her hole.  “Why, you thinking of a threesome?”  
  
“I don’t … I …” She flushed bright red.  
  
He patted her ass. “S’okay, baby, I think our pieces might fit together.”

  
  
 _The End._


End file.
